


【牛灿】承欢

by Escape_627



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	【牛灿】承欢

文/幻阳

是夜，朴灿烈无聊地抱着枕头趴在床上，看着沙雕动画片。由于一厅一室的单位只有他一个人住，所以下半身只是穿了件合身的四角内裤，而上衣则是宽松的居家T恤，两条白皙又没什么腿毛的腿时而交叉翘着，时而摇摆。说是在看动画片，可心却压根就不在那动画片上，满脑子想着的是那人今天到底来不来？发了信息不回，打电话也不接，他没个底。

于是又等了约莫一小时，朴灿烈也不耐烦了，懒洋洋地从床上坐起来时，动作像是特意要诱惑谁似的，不自觉地性感，曲线美好的后背即使隔着外衣也不难看出。

用吴亦凡的话来说——朴灿烈简直就是个尤物，干净纯粹得让人舍不得玷污，却又不仅让人想要一手摧毁他的天真、撕碎他的单纯，使他彻彻底底成为一个被欲望支配的人，沉沦在男人给的快乐里。然而真正让吴亦凡判断朴灿烈为尤物的却不仅仅是这一点，朴灿烈平日里虽是个小呆瓜，可上了床的朴灿烈简直判若两人，骚起来连吴亦凡都觉得诧异。

朴灿烈向来不是个会隐藏自己欲望的人，想要了他也会大胆地说。要是吴亦凡忙他就自己拿几个小玩具怼怼自己；如果吴亦凡有空，他就等着吴亦凡进门了之后，像是一只饿了好几天的小野兽猛地扑上去，先是好一顿亲作为索求和前戏，再者便是把主动权全权交由吴亦凡。

今日吴亦凡并没有联系他，也没有回复他，那看来便是有事在忙了。朴灿烈将藏在衣柜上锁的抽屉里的跳蛋和润滑液取出来，脱了内裤双腿张开着以跪趴的姿势趴在床上。他倒了些许在手上并给自己做了个简单的扩张，接着便缓缓地将跳蛋塞入自己的后穴中，将震动调至中档。突如其来的震动刺激着敏感地甬道，朴灿烈只觉得酥麻感贯穿了他的全身，甚至融入骨子里去，腰身忽然软了一下有些撑不住地跌在床上。

“嗯……”他低吟了一声。还是不够……不是的，不是这个感觉……朴灿烈觉得自己的身体可真是被吴亦凡给养刁钻了，尤其是这屡次接纳吴亦凡大小的蜜穴。他好想吴亦凡啊，想念吴亦凡的炽热埋在他体内的感觉，想念吴亦凡大刀阔斧地操干着他的感觉。想着，他便抚上了自己的下身，先是一把握住半抬头的茎身上下撸动，修剪得平整的指甲轻轻地在顶端抠了抠，猝不及防的刺激惹得他全身颤栗了一下，咬着下唇微仰起头，拉出一道优美的曲线。

脑海里呈现的画面是吴亦凡精壮的身躯跪在自己身后，双手抓住他的腰身不停地摆动，力道大得让他觉得疼痛，可他却格外享受，即使事后那被抓出的红痕变成了一道道淤青。然而让他为之动情的还是吴亦凡享受的表情，他一直暗恋着吴亦凡却不敢明说，他知道他们之间的鸿沟不单只是年龄的差距，更是因为职业、身份以及地位，他知道他们没有可能，所以这一直是他埋在心底最深处的小秘密，没有任何人能翻找出来。

正当朴灿烈像是醉了一般沉浸在自己的想象时，大门“咔哒”地一声开了，进来的人唤了一声“灿烈”却得不到回应。隐约听见喘息声的吴亦凡关了门，走近朴灿烈的房间查看，“灿……”语音未落下，映入眼帘的竟是他的小尤物跪趴在床上撸着管，颤动的肩膀变得通红，挺翘的臀部间连着一条线，顺着那条线望去便能看见那遥控器被紧握在朴灿烈的手中，吴亦凡只觉得体内的血液全都争先恐后地往下身冲去。

“朴灿烈！”吴亦凡一边咬着牙叫了床上之人的名字，一边迈开脚步走向床边。

从幻想里被拉回现实的人儿停下手里的动作，抬眼望去站在面前的人，见是吴亦凡他便忍耐着后庭里还在震动的跳蛋带来的快感，颤抖着大腿跪在吴亦凡面前，倾身过去双手挂在吴亦凡的肩上，舌尖舔了舔吴亦凡的上唇，利用那早就挺立得老高的下身隔着吴亦凡的西装裤蹭着吴亦凡那头刚建立起来的帐篷，所幸吴亦凡的西装裤面料是高级的，不会粗糙所以不至于把他弄疼，却也不会少了酥麻感。

“还以为你不来了。”朴灿烈嘴角挑了挑，表情轻佻，搭配着那双眼尾上翘的桃花眼，像极了人间的极品，倾国倾城。

吴亦凡扶住朴灿烈的腰身固定着他，好让他不再对着他的下身上下蹭，一手伸向朴灿烈股间，把那在朴灿烈体内震动的小玩具取了出来，他特意减慢了速度，为的就是看看身前这尤物的表情，还有当跳蛋无意擦过敏感点时他不经意抖了抖的样子。果不其然，效果有如他预想的那么好，要不是朴灿烈还环着他，否则人儿真要往下坠了。

吴亦凡轻笑了一声，将西装外套脱了下来，随意抛在一旁的椅背上，他的拇指按压着朴灿烈的肉唇，强行将拇指塞入朴灿烈的嘴里，在牙齿与嘴唇之间来回抚摸，而朴灿烈则是伸出舌头舔了舔他的指腹，并将其放入自己口中吸吮，他一手抚慰着肿胀的茎身，一手隔着衬衫来回抚摸吴亦凡的身体，从肚子到胸前，无辜的双眼还不忘盯着吴亦凡看，这样的刺激更是让吴亦凡欲火焚身。

此时，朴灿烈放开了吴亦凡的拇指，起身站到吴亦凡面前，替吴亦凡解开一颗又一颗的纽扣，露出那傲人的身材，褪去了吴亦凡的腰带后，他蹲下来一边抬眼看着正低头看着自己的男人，一边用牙齿解开了西装裤的纽扣，并且咬住了拉链缓缓地拉下来，接着还不忘对其做出一个挑衅的微笑。吴亦凡简直就快被这磨人的小妖精给逼疯了，偏偏又好奇他究竟能够骚到什么程度，于是一直强忍着欲望，实际上眼睛里的欲火愈发的旺盛。

朴灿烈将吴亦凡的裤子拉下后，便将人凉在床边站着，自己则躺到大床的中央，宽松的衣服正好遮住了茎身却没遮住通红的囊袋，精致的锁骨也因为宽大的领子而若隐若现。吴亦凡挑了挑眉道：“怎么？要撸给我看？”

朴灿烈瞟了吴亦凡一眼笑了笑，二话不说张开了腿握着自己的分身开始撸动起来，另一只手也没闲着地拉开衣服至胸前揉捏着自己的乳头，动作妩媚使得吴亦凡不自觉地咽了咽口水，上下滚动的喉结证实了主人的难耐。朴灿烈闭上了眼，脑里想着的是吴亦凡的样子，嘴里却不敢叫着吴亦凡的名字，只好紧咬着下唇，临界高潮时可爱的脚趾头都卷缩到一起。

“啊哈……！”只见灰白色的稠液喷射在朴灿烈的小腹上，随着其肚子上下起伏。

吴亦凡抽了两张纸巾跨上床褥，替朴灿烈拭去小腹上的白浊，拇指与食指捏了捏朴灿烈的下巴，问道：“今天这么骚，嗯？”

朴灿烈舔了舔仍旧刺痛的嘴唇，凑到吴亦凡的耳边带着情欲的鼻音低语道：“那你……要不要干我~”说着还不忘对着吴亦凡的耳廓吹气，为的是挑起吴亦凡的情欲。毕竟，耳朵是吴亦凡的敏感部位之一。

“呵，今天就干死你。”吴亦凡将朴灿烈推倒在床上，带着茧子的手掌覆盖在朴灿烈白皙的脖子上，时不时收紧力道，似是掐他却又不至于使他窒息。

被钳制住脖子的朴灿烈没有因为吸入的空气变得稀薄而感到丝毫的惧怕，反之回应吴亦凡一个媚笑，明明干净得像纯净水一般，不带一点杂质，嘴里却是吐出污秽的话语：“那你想对我的身体怎么样都可以，反正……我是你的。”

吴亦凡俯下身压着朴灿烈，双手各别抓着朴灿烈的两只手腕压制在头的两侧，双唇霸道地覆盖上朴灿烈的，舌头伸到对方口中舔舐着每一颗贝齿，而朴灿烈也不甘示弱地用舌头勾着吴亦凡的，与其交缠在一起。他很享受吴亦凡每一个吻，不管是热烈地吸吮着他的唇，并且强势地席卷了他的氧气，亦或是温柔缱绻地、一遍又一遍的细碎亲吻。

吻够了吴亦凡便撑起身子，一脚顶在朴灿烈的双腿之间不让其并拢，把拉到胸前的衣服改由朴灿烈咬着，粗糙的手掌则是先抚了抚朴灿烈的脸颊，再者逐渐往下抚过那白皙的脖颈、肩膀和锁骨，还有那因为染上情欲而通红的乳头，挺立的突起还戴着一对纯银的乳环，那是吴亦凡送朴灿烈的，他一直戴着，准确来说是每晚洗完澡后便戴着，为的就是等吴亦凡来他家时能看见，不管是拉开衣服后也好，还是当他穿着合身的上衣时映出来也好。

朴灿烈承认，在吴亦凡面前，他就像个骚得失去自我的荡妇，而这个样子也只会是属于吴亦凡一个人的。

平日里吴亦凡也没多喜欢看谁戴着一对乳环在他眼前搔首弄姿，偏偏唯独看见朴灿烈戴上时，他顿时觉得有一股冲劲强大的欲望往下身袭去，就好像那对乳环就是为朴灿烈量身定做的一样，戴在朴灿烈胸前，搭配那张天使般的无辜脸蛋，很有别一番风味。他扯了扯那乳环，挺立的乳头也随之被牵动，朴灿烈没忍住叫了一声。

吴亦凡嘴角微微挑起，拇指对着朴灿烈的乳首上下挑弄、按压揉搓，另一只手则是坏心地略过朴灿烈的性器，直接来到股间那做过扩张而变得滑腻的后穴，即使朴灿烈做过简单的扩张了但是吴亦凡还是担心他会受伤，于是依旧探入一指再去为那一直都很大方容纳自己的蜜穴，动作没有因为里头有了液化的润滑剂而变得粗暴。

朴灿烈扭了扭腰，脚趾磨蹭着吴亦凡的性器，随后用脚趾将吴亦凡的内裤拉下，放开衣服檀口轻启道：“你倒是再用力一些啊，这么小心翼翼的，一点儿也不舒服。”

朴灿烈的话精准地戳中了吴亦凡的逆鳞——否定男人的技术，他冷眼看着朴灿烈，一股寒气似是要将朴灿烈冻死，可偏偏朴灿烈察觉了却不警觉，反而还在摆弄着身躯，抗议着吴亦凡的好心。吴亦凡冷笑一声，低声道：“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”再者便是抽出手指，脱下朴灿烈的衣服，褪去自己的内裤，掏出那尺寸傲人的性器，对准朴灿烈微微张开的穴口，便是狠狠地插入，双双同时发出一声舒服的呻吟。

接着吴亦凡不给朴灿烈任何缓和的时间，立马开始抽送起自己的性器来，怒气还未退尽的他每一下都顶弄在朴灿烈的最深处，把朴灿烈不停地往上顶，挂在乳首上的乳环也一起摇晃摆动，下腹拍打在朴灿烈臀部上而发出的“啪啪”声回荡在整间屋子，一直没关的电视声也都被肉体碰撞的声音给掩盖住了。朴灿烈只觉得眼前一黑，一手想伸到身下去抚慰自己那半抬头的茎身，却被吴亦凡粗暴地打开了。

“我允许你碰了吗？”吴亦凡冷声道，说着腰身又是重重一挺，顶在了朴灿烈最为敏感的那一点上，“你要敢再碰一次我就马上停下来离开。”都说朴灿烈被吴亦凡给吃得死死的并不是没有道理的，他熟知朴灿烈最怕听见什么，也知道朴灿烈听见什么会变得更加兴奋，所以每次他们欢爱的时候，吴亦凡也会说一些dirty talk来勾起朴灿烈更多的性欲，次数多了朴灿烈也会说几句来反驳回去。

“啊……所以，你是想啊……让我干射吗？”朴灿烈强忍着后穴源源不绝涌上来的快感，咬着牙说着一句完整的句子，努力地不让它变得支离破碎。

“呵。”吴亦凡并没有给予他回应，只是不停地抽送着分身，还不忘在朴灿烈身上留下星星点点的红痕，显眼的、亦有能被遮住的地方。他抬起朴灿烈酸软的腿挂在自己的臂弯处，转头过去一口咬住大腿内侧的一块软肉，突如其来的动作让朴灿烈来不及反应，只是吃痛地倒吸一口气。吴亦凡用牙齿磨着那块白皙的软肉，像是真的要把它咬下来一样，片刻放开后留下一道很深的牙印，像是一个专属的印章一样霸道地宣告着所有权。

被阻止抚慰自己性器的朴灿烈手指用力抓着床单，全身透着魅惑的粉色，话语变得破碎，吴亦凡只能隐隐约约听见几个单词，他把本是抱着的腿改为挂在自己的肩上，自己则是双手撑在朴灿烈耳边看着身下情动的人儿，汗水顺着鬓角滴落在他的脸上，与朴灿烈的汗水融合在一起，看着朴灿烈迷蒙的眼神，还有那布满水汽的眼眸，吴亦凡不仅觉得动容。

那是他的人，只属于他的人；他为了他而情动，他为了他甘愿雌伏在他身下，浪荡地淫叫。只为了他，就仅是为了他……

这样想着，吴亦凡俯下身去重新吻住朴灿烈的唇，将那支离破碎的话语全数吞进自己腹中，狠狠地、一遍又一遍地擦过朴灿烈的敏感点。朴灿烈被刺激得想尖叫，奈何唇被吴亦凡叼着，只能用鼻子哼哼几声，脖子也因为动作而露出好看优美的颈线，搭配着那斑斑驳驳的吻痕，简直就是一道美丽的风景。

吴亦凡爱不释手地玩弄着两颗绽放在空气中的小豆，本是怕因为自己一个不小心拉扯到乳环而弄疼了朴灿烈，也因为情动而将担心抛到了脑后。

放开了朴灿烈的唇，吴亦凡顺着汗水抚在朴灿烈的颈线，指尖传来的也不知是自己的温度还是朴灿烈的，可能两者都有吧，滚烫的触感使他心里异常的满足。

朴灿烈抓住了吴亦凡的手腕，迷离的双眸看着吴亦凡的眼睛，嘴里呢喃道：“我……啊……我好热嗯……”

吴亦凡又抽插了数十回，朴灿烈终是在吴亦凡重重的顶弄之下到达了顶点，由于姿势的缘故白浊都喷射在了胸前，为暗红的乳头进行点缀，色气十足。

吴亦凡凑上前咬住朴灿烈的耳垂，舌尖色情地舔弄着，时不时还吸吮了几下，用那低沉性感的声音口齿不清地嘲讽道：“啧，我都没准许你高潮呢，你就擅自高潮了？真是没用的小荡妇。”

“唔……我，我不是故意的哈……我，我忍不住……”才刚射精的朴灿烈后劲未退，身体还处于异常敏感的时候，被吴亦凡又是舔弄耳垂，又是说一些污秽的话语惹得全身颤栗，本就还未软下去的茎身又有了抬头的迹象。

吴亦凡笑了一声，强行拉着朴灿烈换了个姿势，让朴灿烈跪在床上，自己则是从后背欺压上去，期间吴亦凡的性器从未抽离过朴灿烈的后穴，里头温热的甬道和它的主人一样在更改姿势的当儿也不忘诱惑着他，像是怕他离开一般紧紧地吸着他那肿胀的性器。吴亦凡被这无法抵挡的快感刺激得倒吸一口冷气，差点就在这时候丢盔弃甲。

被粗壮的龟头摩擦到敏感点的朴灿烈也在此时重新染上情欲，身下的东西又变得精神起来，胀大了好几分。

吴亦凡握着朴灿烈精瘦的腰身又开始一顿抽送，这个姿势虽然看不见朴灿烈的表情，但却能够进入得更深，也算是补偿了心头那不是滋味的感受。朴灿烈也被这个比之前进入得更深的姿势弄得软了腰，本来还撑着的手顿时觉得无力，只能勉强撅着屁股任由吴亦凡操干着，上半身早就跌入柔软的床褥里，挺立红肿的乳头合着乳环一起随着吴亦凡的顶弄摩擦着身下的床单，感到一丝丝的刺痛，可很快就被一波波快感给覆盖。他的手指无力地抓着已经皱巴巴的床单，眼泪也被袭来的快感激得涌了出来，在灰色的床单上晕开来，变成比原本的颜色来得更深一些的灰色。

吴亦凡迷恋地吻着朴灿烈的蝴蝶骨，离开时又是留下一个玫红色的吻痕，看着朴灿烈因为自己的顶撞而抖动的翘臀，以及深邃的腰窝，吴亦凡只觉得下身发胀得疼痛。朴灿烈简直就是个尤物，而尤物这个词只配用在他身上再无他人。

就在最后一下狠狠的一顶，朴灿烈被激得抬头惊呼一声，手指下意识地将床单抓得更紧，后穴猛地一缩，前端又是喷出一道白光，只是比前面两次来得稀薄，与此同时身后也感受到那粗壮的前端也不断地吐出热液，毫不客气地喷洒在他体内敏感的甬道里，要不是有吴亦凡扶着他，恐怕连双腿都要支撑不住。

事后，朴灿烈撅着屁股，上半身倒回床上喘息着，上下起伏的胸膛惹得乳环有些摇晃。吴亦凡拔出性器的同时，那些塞不下的白浊纷纷从股间流了出来，有些直接顺着穴口直下滴在床单上，有些则是顺着朴灿烈颤抖的大腿滑落至小腿，再向横滑落到床单上。

一场翻云覆雨之后朴灿烈只觉得眼皮变得格外沉重，也不管后穴还未清理就侧身倒在床上，脸深深埋入柔软的枕头里，想这样就睡过去。可吴亦凡怎么会允许呢？强硬地将朴灿烈从床上拉起来，一手环着朴灿烈的腰把人半拖到浴室里。

浴缸里温度适中的热水使两人都输了一口气，吴亦凡任由朴灿烈依靠在他的肩膀再次睡去，自己则是从身后来到朴灿烈的后穴，探入手指将自己的东西给抠出来，本就不大的动作随着朴灿烈不舒服地哼哼声改为更加轻柔。

其实吴亦凡也知道自己嘴上说着不会和朴灿烈有床伴以外的关系，却又不自觉地忍不住想要对怀里的这人好；装睡的朴灿烈也知道吴亦凡的温柔仅限于此，不会再有任何更出阁的温柔，他可以送自己任何自己想要的礼物，他可以满足他一切要求，唯独与他相爱这一点，吴亦凡不会。既然他得不到他想要的爱情，那么就让他一次次的在与吴亦凡缠绵之后装睡，再多享受一会儿吴亦凡对他的温柔吧。

吴亦凡将朴灿烈清理干净，确保他明天一早睡醒不会发烧，不会觉得身体粘腻不适之后，也给自己简单地冲了个澡，把朴灿烈抱回床上穿好睡衣盖好被子，便离开了朴灿烈的家。

听见大门关上的声音，朴灿烈坐起身，贪婪地闻着睡衣，企图从中闻得吴亦凡的味道却也只是徒劳……

END


End file.
